<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Christmas Till Somebody Cries by Moonblastbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240452">It's Not Christmas Till Somebody Cries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch'>Moonblastbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orchids in Ink [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gideon is being very extra this christmas, Harrow has art based anxiety, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, gideon is real down with that, harrow is a tiny top, kittens galore, these dumbasses love each other very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrow and Gideon figure out how to do Christmas their way. With some helpful (and not so helpful) interjections from friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus, Gideon Nav &amp; Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orchids in Ink [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silver and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy happy Christmas yall! I had to race against time a bit to get this one out but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrow and Gideon figure out how to do Christmas their way. With some helpful (and not so helpful) interjections from friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise Surprise, this was going to be a one shot but I wrote too much so, 2 parts! One part will be published on Christmas Eve and the other on Christmas Day! I hope you all stick around and enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOVEMBER FIFTEENTH:</p>
<p>“What do you normally do for the holidays?” Harrow had asked her one late night in November. It was chilly in the cabin, made worse by their utter lack of clothing. Gideon loved the moments right after coming down with Harrow, listening to her breaths smooth out, watching the sheen of sweat cool on her body. She hummed thoughtfully while she traced her fingers up and down Harrow's soft stomach.</p>
<p>“I kinda play it by ear. Last couple years I got bullied into going to Cam and Palamedes’ place, that's been fun.”</p>
<p>Harrow shifted next to her, going from laying on her back to her side, facing Gideon. “Well. If you’d like I have no plans. We could… do something together.” Harrow whispered, her words sounding less confident by the end.</p>
<p>Gideon tugged her into her arms, earning a little squeak from her girlfriend. “Yeah? Whatcha got in mind?”</p>
<p>Harrow threw a leg over her side. “Well. I thought we might do something simple. Have a meal together, exchange gifts, light the fireplace. Nothing too extravagant.” </p>
<p>Gideon kissed her hairline. “We should do stockings too. Make a big breakfast, watch something totally corny, make out under some god damned mistletoe.”</p>
<p>Harrow wrinkled her sharp little nose, an action that Gideon felt warranted at least ten million more kisses. “Where would you even buy a mistletoe?”</p>
<p>“Uhhhhhhhh. Plant…. Store?” Gideon guessed.</p>
<p>“Hm. I’ll look into it. What do you even do with a stocking?” Harrow asked, her evil cold little feet running up and down Gideons legs.</p>
<p>“Harrow, have you never done Christmas stockings before?” Gideon asked, putting one finger under her chin and forcing her up to eye level.</p>
<p>“No… I’ve never really done anything special for Christmas. My family used to attend midnight mass, but that's about it.” Harrow looked so fucking cute there Gideon was gonna burst. She rubbed her soft cheeks and was rewarded with a tiny mewling sound she was sure Harrow would deny later.</p>
<p>“That's it, we’re totally gonna rock this. Lots of candy, lots of toys, movies galore, you name it. I’ll get us a big stupid tree and we’ll make that motherfucker so decked these halls it wont even know what hit it.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re just saying words.” Harrow mumbled.</p>
<p>“Shhhhh dont worry baby, Santa has this all planned out.” Then she paused. “Wait… If I got a Santa suit would you sit on my lap and tell me what a naughty girl you’ve been?”</p>
<p>Harrow smacked her lightly on the ass, as if that did anything to discourage her ever. </p>
<p>“Y’know you’re really not making your case here babe.” Gideon said, pressing her girlfriend tight against her, chest to chest.</p>
<p>Harrow’s black eyes burned with heat and Gideon happily rolled her hips against warm, sweaty flesh. “You take even one step near me wearing some ridiculous outfit and I’m ripping it off of you.”</p>
<p>“Once again, where is the threat?”</p>
<p>Harrow cocked her head to one side. “I wasn't making a threat, I was making a promise.”</p>
<p>Gideon grinned wildly, rolling on her back and dragging her girlfriend with her. “Yeah? Gimme a preview then.”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>NOVEMBER TWENTIETH: HARROWHARK</p>
<p>“Sextus, what does one… put in a stocking?” Harrow asked over Palamedes’ ink stained flesh one grey afternoon. </p>
<p>Palamedes quirked an eyebrow. “Small things mostly. Candy, soaps, toys, stuff like that. Doing something special this year?” </p>
<p>Harrow traced the delicate line of a molecule and hummed. “Yes. I’ll be going to Gideon’s. I don’t usually do anything for the holiday but I thought she might... enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“I know. If you actually celebrated you could have met her years ago.” Palamedes teased, wincing only slightly as Harrow neared his elbow.</p>
<p>“Do not start. I still need to figure out what she’d like. Ideally I’d get her something with a little  sentimentality but she’d probably prefer some ghastly comic book. Or worse.” </p>
<p>“I could help. The hospital is forcing me to take the next three days off.”</p>
<p>Harrow raised her eyebrows. “The hospital or Hect?”</p>
<p>“Cam may have recommended it. Which I still think is a total overreaction.”</p>
<p>“Was this before or after you fainted at the nurses station?”</p>
<p>“After, but I didn't faint! I just got dizzy for a few minutes. The stretcher was wildly unnecessary.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. What would you suggest?”</p>
<p>“For Gideon? There's a local metal workshop you may want to check out. Lots of pointy things she can mess around with. Start there.”</p>
<p>Harrow considered this. “Perhaps. Though giving her ammunition to trip and stab her own eye wouldn't exactly be wise of me.”</p>
<p>Palamedes gave a little chuckle, slightly stifled by the long drag of Harrow’s gun as she shaded the tattoo. “She’d love it. Gives her an excuse to wear an eyepatch. But honestly Nonagesimus if it comes from you she’ll adore it. Don't think about it too hard.”</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say. You and Hect have known each other how long?”</p>
<p>“That’s different. Admittedly it helps yes, but when we started seeing each other there were new parameters to consider. What was now appropriate to give, what crossed lines, things like that. For example, perhaps it is no longer appropriate to buy matching rings for your best friend when you’ve just started dating.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked up at him. “You didn't.”</p>
<p>Palamedes shoved his glasses up with his free hand. “I didn't think about it at all! We’d exchanged bits of jewelry our whole lives, I have a box of old baubles with ‘best friend’ printed all over them!”</p>
<p>“Sextus. You cannot possibly be that dense.”</p>
<p>He looked incredibly tired. “I was. Cam opened the box, took one look, slammed it closed and handed it back to me without a word.”</p>
<p>“Smart.”</p>
<p>Palamedes huffed. “I still have them. Perhaps I’ll get a better reaction next time I give them to her.”</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re not…”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Not quite yet. One day. But Camilla would kill me for even considering it without paying off our student loan debt first.”</p>
<p>“Thank god for Hect’s practicality.”</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>NOVEMBER TWENTY-SECOND: GIDEON</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight. You want to give your brand new girlfriend a stocking full of sex toys during your first ever Christmas together?” Camilla asked, breath unfairly even while she pounded away on the treadmill.</p>
<p>“I mean… Yeah?” Gideon said from the stairmaster next to her with far more wheezing.</p>
<p>“Nav. Are you serious.” Camilla looked deeply unimpressed with Gideon’s show stopping ideas. Killjoy.</p>
<p>“What? It's sexy, it's fun, and best of all it's a gift that encourages Harrow to unglue her thighs.”</p>
<p>“I cannot believe she lets you near her.”</p>
<p>“Well what should I do then genius? Get her a billion tiny plastic skeletons? Buy up a whole Hot Topics worth of fishnets?”</p>
<p>“Something meaningful Nav. You’ve been seeing each other for a while now, you must have some idea of what she’d like.”</p>
<p>Gideon shrugged her shoulders. “Harrow’s pretty closed up about this kinda thing. And… I dunno, she's not good with the gooey stuff. I don't wanna freak her out by coming in hard and fast. So… Sex toys. Good ol’ noncomittal sex toys. Can't go wrong there.”</p>
<p>Camilla sighed a long and deep sigh that reminded Gideon painfully of her other half. “She’s not going to run away from you. She, unfortunately for her I might add, adores you.”</p>
<p>“Cam you’re a terrible friend.”</p>
<p>“I know. My point is don’t be afraid to be a little more thoughtful about this. In the right direction.”</p>
<p>“So like… One tasteful dildo.”</p>
<p>“Nav.”</p>
<p>“What? She’ll like it!”</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>NOVEMBER TWENTIETH: HARROWHARK</p>
<p>“Harrow, have I ever told you about mine and Mangus’ first Christmas together?” Abigail asked over tea.</p>
<p>“No…?” Harrow said, slightly distracted as she sketched out a clients design. </p>
<p>“It was very cute. He hadn't been able to buy me anything, poor college kid and all that, so he arranged with my mothers that while they were at my aunts for Christmas Eve he had the kitchen all to himself to make me a meal. I got home late from a class to find him standing there, breathless and covered in flour, hovering over a half finished banquet, my whole kitchen destroyed with various ingredients detritus.”</p>
<p>Harrow snorted. “I’m guessing your mothers were not happy with him.”</p>
<p>“Well, that's when the story heats up a bit. While the chicken was roasting in the oven we were frantically scrubbing the tiles, bumping into each other like fools. And well one thing led to another… lets just say I’m very glad my family was stranded by the snow on the other side of town for the night.”</p>
<p>Harrow spit up the coffee she’d been drinking back into the cup. “Really Pent? Was it the magic of Christmas?” She asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>Abigail rolled her eyes. “More like the magic of being completely unsupervised teenagers. And good food, the good food certainly helped.”</p>
<p>“You two are quite... unique.”</p>
<p>Abigail smiled happily over her cup of chai. “I know.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked up at her mentor suspiciously. “And you’re hoping that I glean some lesson from this, yes?”</p>
<p>“Just that you don't necessarily need to buy something to show someone you love them. You have other talents at your disposal.” She said, nodding at the work on Harrow’s tablet.</p>
<p>She blinked. “Pent were you listening to my conversation earlier? Again?”</p>
<p>Abigail sipped her tea innocently. “I may have heard a thing or two. Nothing graphic! Just… revealing. I think you’re worrying too much. You’re so talented, why not make something for Gideon?”</p>
<p>Harrow rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I have absolutely no idea where I’d even begin. She’d probably want a framed drawing of her own biceps. She could kiss it every morning before she left for work.”</p>
<p>“Cute, but what about that lovely photo the two of you took at the pub the other night? That would make a nice portrait.”</p>
<p>“I patently refuse to paint myself.” </p>
<p>Abigail raised her eyebrows and gestured to the extensive makeup sitting on Harrow’s face. “That’s different.”</p>
<p>“Sure sweetheart. Okay, you know her better than I do. What makes her the happiest? Think on it for a bit.”</p>
<p>Before Harrow could respond properly Abigails next client walked through the doors and she slid away. There were a great many things her girlfriend loved dearly. That monsertous sword she kept on her person as much as possible, her cozy cabin, that dumb bike she had to admit she’d grown to like. </p>
<p>Absentmindedly she thought of the cozy snow days they’d enjoyed together last month. The way the cabin had transformed into some hideaway for just the two of them. A rough outline began to form in her head, and before it could slip away Harrow grabbed her sketchbook and got to work.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>NOVEMBER TWENTY-NINTH: GIDEON</p>
<p>“Holy shit. I’ve got it.”</p>
<p>“Got what now?” Aiglamene asked as she shuffled to the doors to lock up for the night.</p>
<p>“You remember my girlfriend yeah? Short, crabby, wears enough eyeliner to write War and Peace with?”</p>
<p>Aiglamene rolled her one good eye. “What I remember is you falling over yourself like a fool the last time she came in. Did you ever figure out if you broke that toe?”</p>
<p>Gideon laughed. “Nah it just hurt like a bitch. So I’m tryin’ to get her something cute right? Something she’d like. What if I got her a cat?”</p>
<p>Aiglamene blinked. “A… Cat?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! A pretty kitty she can brood with. It’ll be perfect. She’s already a witch, why not complete the package right?” </p>
<p>Aiglamene nudged her to the back so they could set the alarm and leave. Unfortunately for Gideon a nudge from Aiglamene was like being hit by someone going thirty miles an hour on a bike. She stumbled a few steps forward as the old gal lumbered behind her. “You’ve been with this girl for what, three months? Isn't a shared pet kind of early?”</p>
<p>“That’s practically ten years in lesbian time.” Gideon replied.</p>
<p>“Nav why haven't I fired you yet?”</p>
<p>“Cause I do most of the work around here?”</p>
<p>“Dammit. Anyway what are you gonna do? Throw a flea bitten stray into the girl's face?”</p>
<p>“Haven't thought that far ahead!” Gideon said cheerfully as she opened the employee exit for her boss.</p>
<p>“Course you haven't. Do yourself a favor and actually look into what it takes to own an animal. I can just see your dumbass buying a cat without the litter box.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m not that dumb.”</p>
<p>Aiglamene snorted. “The hell you aren't. I once saw you lift a full water cooler over your head upside down and then get surprised when you got drenched.”</p>
<p>“That was one time! And I was really tired!”</p>
<p>“You weren't after the spill.”</p>
<p>“You- fine. I can admit to sometimes not thinking things through.” Gideon said begrudgingly as they approached the parking lot.</p>
<p>“My point, Nav, is that if you’re gonna do this, do it right. Don't just stick the girl with some mangy beast.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right. Hey, how’d I get so lucky to have such a wise old crone guiding my hand?”</p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself.” Aiglamene said succinctly as she slipped into her battered old car.</p>
<p>Gideon waved at her happily as she drove away. </p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>NOVEMBER TWENTY-FOURTH: HARROWHARK</p>
<p>“Landscapes Harry? And with nary a bone in sight? Not at all what I’d expect from you.”</p>
<p>Harrow quickly shut her sketchbook but it was too late. Ianthe was leering over her shoulder. “What.”</p>
<p>“Temper temper. You’re not planning on sewing that onto someone's skin are you?”</p>
<p>“What I do with my work is none of your concern. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Can’t a friend swing by and say hello to another friend?”</p>
<p>“Say what you want or I’m going to the back.”</p>
<p>“Fine. My sister, the absolute bore, wants to finally get her first tattoo. Could I tempt you into being her artist? It's the least lame gift I could think of.”</p>
<p>Harrow blinked. “That's it?”</p>
<p>“Yes you nasty little insect. ‘That's it’. Now will you do it or not?”</p>
<p>Harrow handed her appointment book to her coworker. “Pick a day.”</p>
<p>Now it was Ianthes turn to look confused. “Is this a trap? Are you going to give Coronabeth a butthole tattoo in some twisted sense of revenge?”</p>
<p>“Why in the ever loving fuck would I do that?”</p>
<p>“I just assume these are the thoughts swimming around in your decrepit little head.”</p>
<p>Harrow sighed as Ianthe signed off her sister's appointment in a long curling script. “How is that awful little herbo? Still having great fun crawling around in your nethers I presume?”</p>
<p>Harrow snached the appointment book back. “Don't make me regret this Tridentarius.”</p>
<p>Ianthe pressed a hand to her chest in a feign of shock. “Why Harry? I'm just making polite conversation. And since I’m being so nice let me advise you that if you’re planning on painting that little doodle for your lady love you might want to throw in a little something extra.”</p>
<p>Harrow narrowed her eyes. “How so?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know Gonad, her attention span is so woefully short. Give her something to play with while you show off your artistic credentials.” She said with a wink that immediately had her skin crawling.</p>
<p>“Die.”</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>DECEMBER FIFTH: GIDEON</p>
<p>“You’re serious? Dulcie I think you’re my second favorite person in the entire universe.”</p>
<p>The girl sitting across from her on the iron patio furniture giggled, hot chocolate in hand. “Well I’m honored. Pro has been fussing back and forth over this since the family cat surprised us with a full litter. The vet had told him she was spayed, clearly someone did a whoopsie.”</p>
<p>“That vet is officially my third favorite person then. Do you know when we’ll be able to take a kitten?” Gideon asked, standing up excitedly and nearly rocking Dulcinea off her chair.</p>
<p>“A couple weeks I think, I’ll check back with Pro. The kids are only allowed to keep two, they were very clear on that. Would you like to see some pictures?” She asked, pulling out a sparkling phone from the little fanny pack around her waist.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes, lemme see the babies.”</p>
<p>Dulcinea laughed wetly as she scrolled through her phone. “Ah ha! Mia just sent these. Would you look at those little darlings? Their eyes are bigger than their heads!”</p>
<p>Gideon practically melted at the video, just a heap of dumb little kittens crawling all over each other and their haggard mom batting them to the ground for grooming time. There were seven total, a sizable litter according to Dulcinea.</p>
<p>“I really want one but with my new medication if I even hang out with someone with a cat for too long I get hives. C’est la vie.” She said with a tired sigh. Gideon rubbed her arm sympathetically.  </p>
<p>“Dontcha go worrying about me, I’m planning on living vicariously through you. Speaking of which, what baby are you thinking of?”</p>
<p>Dulcinea brought up a folder full of cat pictures and plucked a group shot out of the lineup. “The two on the far left are taken by the kiddos but the other five are thus far unclaimed. Which one would your girlfriend like?”</p>
<p>Gideon studied the kindle intently. Their mama must have gotten around because those cats all looked like they had different DNA. Though Gideon did a quick count and realized one was missing. “Uh Dulcie, we’ve got a runner.”</p>
<p>“What do you- Oh the little shadow! She’s squeezed in the corner there see? She's all black so she blends into the blanket. Here, this is a better photo.”</p>
<p>Gideon peered at the new picture. There in the center of the basket of fur was a tiny black kitten with big golden eyes. “Holy shit we need her.”</p>
<p>Dulcinea clapped her hands excitedly. “Isn't she so darling? None of the kittens have names yet  so you can decide that with Harrowhark, which is honestly the best part!”</p>
<p>There was a pause while Dulcinea coughed into her napkin, Gideon got up to get her a cup of water and she shook her head. “It was just a little fit, no cause for concern.”</p>
<p>Gideon raised her eyebrows and Dulcinea raised them right back. “Don’t worry your silly little head Gideon, I’m just fine. Anyway I’ll text Pro and let him know you’re interested. Fair warning though, you might end up dealing with a lot of separation anxiety.”</p>
<p>“With the kitten and the mom?”</p>
<p>Dulcinea shook her head. “No with the kitten and her brother. The orange tabby she's practically sitting on. They haven't spent a second apart since they were born.”</p>
<p>Something hung bright and tight in Gideon's chest when she said that. She ran some quick math. Her cabin was spacious enough for two extra kittens, the food bill wouldn't be that much higher. She could make this work. “Let me take the both of them.” She said impulsively. </p>
<p>Dulcinea squealed. “Really? Oh that will put Mia in such a good mood, I’ll let her know ASAP. What say me and you go shopping for kitty supplies huh?” She said in a rush, propping herself up straight.</p>
<p>“Woah careful there cowgirl. You sure you’ve got the battery for that?”</p>
<p>“For kittens and true love? Absolutely. Lead the way Gideon!” She cheered, zipping her phone back into her fanny pack.</p>
<p>Gideon laughed and pointed across the street. “Let's head out then, shall we?” She said joyfully.</p>
<p>“We shall!”</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>DECEMBER SECOND: HARROWHARK</p>
<p>Harrow wrang her hands fretfully, shivering in her sweater as the latest coat of paint dried on her incomplete masterpiece. Or disaster. She couldn't decide which it was. The balcony of her tiny apartment was freezing, but it was the only place she could paint without Gideon stumbling upon it. She looked woefully at the pile of laundry on her bed that she’d abandoned in a fit of inspiration.</p>
<p>The painting was a frisson of snow and ice, warmed by the golden browns of Gideons little cabin. It was, clinically speaking, perfectly serviceable. No real chips or flaws, everything pretty. Like a painting in a dentist office. It drove her crazy. It lacked something… personal. Something distinctly Gideon. She couldn't give it to her like this.</p>
<p>She needed fresh eyes and fast. She pulled out her phone and ran through the contacts. Abigail was working on a chest piece for the next few hours and she’d rather die than ask Ianthe. Then there was Issac. Harrow had to admit he had a nice eye for detail, and the few times she’d reviewed his work she’d been begrudgingly impressed. Before she could talk herself out of it she hit the call button.</p>
<p>“Uh Harrowhark? Hi? Is everything okay?” Issac asked, his voice littered with confusion.</p>
<p>“Yes. I… would like to request your help. I need a critique on a piece I’m working on.”</p>
<p>“Pssst Issac who is it?”</p>
<p>“Shut up! I’m talking to Harrowhark!”</p>
<p>“Harrow? Really? Did Abigail die?”</p>
<p>Harrow rolled her eyes at the background chatter. Were Jeannemary and Issac ever apart?</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry. Yeah I really wanna help! Can you facetime?”</p>
<p>“I- uh, yes. Yes give me a minute.” She said, fiddling with the buttons on her phone. She cursed her lack of tech savvy until Issac and Jeannemary’s smushed faces lit up her screen. </p>
<p>“Hiiiiiiiiii!” They cheered out in unison.</p>
<p>“Uhm. Hello.” She was already regretting this. </p>
<p>“So where’s the thing?” Jeannemary asked.</p>
<p>Harrow tilted her phone’s screen over to the easel, until the Teens clattered, “Flip the camera!”</p>
<p>“How-”</p>
<p>“Press the button with the little reverse symbol on it!”</p>
<p>After taking an embarrassingly long time to parse out exactly what they meant she pointed the camera at the painting. The Teens studied the painting with what Harrow hoped was a critical eye. Issac at least pulled out a little notebook and jotted something down. Jeannemary looked like she was trying very hard to look interested.</p>
<p>“It’s not very you is it?” Issac asked, a nervous lit in his voice.</p>
<p>Harrow bit her lip. “No. It's a gift. For Gideon.”</p>
<p>“That's sweet! Why a cabin? Why snow?” Issac asked.</p>
<p>“It's her home. We were snowed in there together earlier this year, I thought it would be… nice.” Harrow tacked on lamely. Why was she not born a natural conversationalist?</p>
<p>“I mean, don't take this the wrong way Harrow but it's a little-”</p>
<p>“It's boring.”</p>
<p>“Jeanne! You can't just call her stuff boring!”</p>
<p>“Well it is! She knows it too or she wouldn't have called you!”</p>
<p>“But still-”</p>
<p>“What would you suggest to… improve the piece then.” Harrow interrupted.</p>
<p>There was a slight pause. “Make it more personal, you know? You’re sort of-”</p>
<p>“Emo.”</p>
<p>“Not emo, god! More like dark. Moody I guess? It's just; if you’re gonna give her something like this you should make it more you.”</p>
<p>Harrow groaned. “The whole point of the piece is it isn't for me Tettares.”</p>
<p>“No, I know. But you’re her girlfriend, she likes you, she likes your taste. Maybe the right move is to combo those you know?”</p>
<p>“Add more skulls! More creepy stuff! Don't be afraid to get weird!” Jeannemary suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah exactly! Be weird!”</p>
<p>Harrow felt her face involuntarily twist up. “It's supposed to be still-life.”</p>
<p>“So?” Jeannemary asked in a particularly outstanding bit of teenage snobbishness.</p>
<p>“So it's… It's not accurate if I just start throwing in skeletal designs!” Harrow huffed.</p>
<p>“It's your art Harrow.” Issac said gently, in a tone that reminded her earrily of Abigail. “Let it be whatever you need it to be. It's nice right now, and I’m sure Gideon would still like it if you left it as is. But-”</p>
<p>“But she's a total weirdo too! And she’ll vibe with skeletons or bats or whatever! It's just gotta be more you.”</p>
<p>Harrow felt affronted by the vague critiques but more than that she felt there was some truth to what the Teens were saying. “I’d have to start basically from scratch.”</p>
<p>Issac nodded. “Yeah. That blows chunks.”</p>
<p>“At least you’ve got plenty of time!” Jeannemary said.</p>
<p>Harrow rubbed the bridge of her nose. Back to the literal drawing board.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>DECEMBER ELEVENTH: GIDEON</p>
<p>“It's all over for me. I’ve never felt this way before. Stick a fork in me, I’m done.” Gideon practically sobbed out.</p>
<p>“That's… good yes?” Protesilaus asked his niece.</p>
<p>“Yes it's very good. Excuse her she's just a teensy bit dramatic.” Dulcinea said, an acceptable distance away from what was now dubbed “The Cat Room”.</p>
<p>“How can you not be dramatic about adorable kittens!?” Gideon asked, one hand balancing the orange tabby. The black kitten was far more skittish about being held, preferring instead to rub around her calves.</p>
<p>“See Pro, they already like her. She’s got the nicest little cabin, I guarantee they’ll be the happiest rugrats in all the land.”</p>
<p>Protesilaus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Have you ever owned a cat before Nav?”</p>
<p>Gideon looked up at the man in the doorway. “Nah. Most group homes don't allow pets, allergies you know?”</p>
<p>“I see… You’ll need some pointers then. I have a few pamphlets laying around, and I’ll write up a shopping list.”</p>
<p>“Pro don't be such a worrywart! Gideon’s girlfriend is very practical, they’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>“There's nothing wrong with a little extra preparation.” He said to his niece with a stern look. “They aren't fully weaned yet, it’ll be another couple weeks.” He told Gideon gruffly.</p>
<p>“That works just fine for me. I dunno how I’d hide these two from Harrow for that long.”</p>
<p>Protesilaus raised his eyebrows. “So they’re a Christmas gift then?”</p>
<p>Gideon nodded. “Well… more like they’re part of the gift.”</p>
<p>Dulcinea rocked on her crutches excitedly. “Oh Pro it is so cute. Gideon’s going to ask her to move in! On Christmas! Isn't that sweet?”</p>
<p>Protesilaus scrubbed her head in that very uncle manner. “Sounds nice. But what if she says no? You guys talked about owning a pet together before? You’re not just springing this on her out of the blue?”</p>
<p>Gideon rocked the orange tabby in her arms, earning her an angry little meow from the ankle biter. “Oh someones pretty vicious for being like two inches tall. We should name you after your other mom.” </p>
<p>She sat down, letting the black kitten curl up on her lap next to her brother. “But yeah, we’ve talked about it. Her apartment complex has pretty strict pet rules and it's making her miserable, so you know, two cats, one Harrow.” She said, shrugging.</p>
<p>He looked a little unsure, but Dulcinea gave him one firm elbow to the stomach and he relented.“Alright. If you can promise to give those cats a good home I’ve got no complaints. I’ll bring them over… let's say on the twenty-third. Sounds good?”</p>
<p>Gideon grinned bright. “Yeah, sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>DECEMBER TWENTY-THIRD: HARROWHARK</p>
<p>“You promise to tell me if it's… too much?” Harrow asked, nervously fiddling with the plastic canvas cover.</p>
<p>“Harrowhark I promise I will be the most objective observer. I’m a teacher for god sakes, I can dole out a little constructive criticism!” Magnus said.</p>
<p>“I know. Pent liked it but she and I have similar tastes. I thought your perspective would be a bit more varied.”</p>
<p>Magnus laughed that loud jolly laugh of his. “That's true, you’re both a bit spooky. Hey have you ever heard the one about-”</p>
<p>“Not now darling.” Abigail called out from the kitchen. Harrow felt truly blessed that Pent’s joke-sense was in fine form tonight.</p>
<p>Magnus winced. “How does she always know?” He wondered aloud.</p>
<p>Harrow, trying her best to be polite in someone else's home, cleared her throat. “Oh right! Show me your work!” Magnus said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Harrow unzipped the bag carefully and propped the canvas against herself. It was larger than she initially intended, thirty by forty inches. But she couldn't stop. Every moment of the last two weeks she’d been sketching, painting, and adding to the work. It had been a stressful, heartbreaking endeavor. But despite, or maybe because of that, it had become one of her favorite pieces ever.</p>
<p>The concept was simple enough. Gideon’s home and Harrow’s touches. It was such a mash of chaos and order, traditional and abstract, yet it somehow worked. Harrow had given up the originally bright pallet, instead moving into dramatic stark blacks and whites with pops of color now and then. The result made the cabin look haunted by some unruly spirit, the snow dripping off the canvas like blood. Her favorite touch was Gideon’s ridiculous long sword, stabbed into the overgrown lawn right at the center, drawing the eye like a beacon.</p>
<p>“Harrowhark I hope you’re not offended when I say this house looks possessed by demons.” Magnus said with a most remarkable composure. </p>
<p>“Right?! It's amazing!” Abigail cried as she carried out a platter with their dinner.</p>
<p>“It was Isaac's suggestion that I infuse more of myself in the piece. So I did.” She said flatly, studying Mangus’ face for any indication of distaste.</p>
<p>“You really did. I think it’ll give me nightmares.” He said, amazed.</p>
<p>“Thank you?”</p>
<p>“Sorry sorry, that wasn't very constructive was it? Yes I like it. It's aggressive and terrifying, very well done!” </p>
<p>Harrow let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. “Really?”</p>
<p>Magnus clapped her on the shoulder and laughed heartily. “Yes, Gideon will love it I’m sure. You’ve both got that edge to you.”</p>
<p>Harrow relaxed. “Good. Thank you for your time.” She said as she moved to get her coat from the hall closet.</p>
<p>“Woah hold on, you’re still staying for dinner aren't you?” Abigail called after her.</p>
<p>“I don't want to impose.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, it's no opposition at all. Besides, Abby always makes too much.” He joked, earning a playful slap in the stomach from his wife.</p>
<p>“As if you don't decimate every meal. Come on Harrow, sit down.” And before Harrow could object she felt herself being shoved into a seat at the dining table, squeezed between Abigail and Magnus. She bit down a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Universe Notes:</p>
<p>Harrow is, by trade, a tattoo artist, but she does indulge in painting as a hobby. She's been working with acrylics on and off for most of her life so she's pretty good! One of the first things she and Abigail bonded over was their mutual love of H.R. Giger. </p>
<p>Harrow's painting inspo: https://imgur.com/a/u7zeSgH</p>
<p>Dulcinea is in this fic! She was mentioned briefly in TBT as the friend whose always giving Gideon DVDs. They met when she started taking yoga classes at Aiglamene's gym (low impact so she could get regular exercise and not strain herself). She's original flavor Dulcie in this, AKA Harrow the Ninth Dulcie, so no identity theft here, and she's on her third round of leukemia. Gideon and her regularly nerd out over video games, movies, and comics. Pro is her uncle in this, just for simplicities sake. And yes, she wears a fanny pack. Anyone whose had to struggle with crutches knows how hard it is to carry around a purse!</p>
<p>Anyway how'd you all like it? This guy was written in a massive rush of inspiration like... 2 days ago? Its very segmented and incredibly extra but I just adore it. Don't worry the smut is coming (ha ha) soon, I'm planning on releasing part two tomorrow! If you liked it please leave a comment, they are the very best present I could get this year. If you'd rather contact me on twitter my @ is moonblastbitch!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Maybe don't adopt a pet that can live over 20 years without alerting your SO, but this is the fantastic realm of fiction where all things are possible so who cares!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Santa Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Christmas Eve, Gideon and Harrow finally exchange presents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two everyone!!!!!! Merry Christmas to all! And a very Merry Christmas to the wonderful locked tomb fandom, you guys are my life :O Where I am right now its about 7:00am, so some of you are probably already past the holiday, but regardless, all my love to you!</p>
<p>Just a note... this is in my googledocs as DECK THE HALLS WITH LOTS OF STRAP... so you know. Enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHRISTMAS EVE:</p>
<p>Gideon paced nervously around the living room, eyes unintentionally drifting to the cool-as-fuck drippy clock sitting above her TV set up. It was ten minutes to six, when Harrow was supposed to show up. </p>
<p>Gideon had spent most of the day scrubbing every surface clean, which was waaaay harder to do with two kittens climbing all over everything. But it was totally worth it. The place was spotless, the halls were decked as promised, and she put a piece of mistletoe in every available corner she could reach. Harrow’s stocking hung dangerously low on the mantle, overstuffed and heavy. The little brats, after spending the afternoon terrorizing one of their new moms, were napping up in her room, taking up the bed like they already owned the place.</p>
<p>Gideon fiddled restlessly with the cuffs of her suit. Initially she hadn't planned on looking so fancy, usually that was Harrow’s prerogative. But then Marta had suggested she go balls out for the whole thing and there she was; fancy AF. The tree she’d brought home (with the help of Cam and her magical hatchback) was decked out as promised, littered with a gazillion lights. She’d even sprung for a tree skirt that could barely be seen under the piles of gifts she’d prepared for Harrow. </p>
<p>So she’d gone a little overboard. She was absolutely bonkers for her girlfriend. Sue her.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and Gideon practically leapt to answer it, praying the cats wouldn't make a noise until she came up to get them. She swung the door open and there was Harrow, looking dark and gorgeous and perfect, a sizable bag of gifts in one hand. “Hey.” She said a little breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Hello. Merry Christmas.” Harrow replied. Gideon had the distinct pleasure of watching her lady love's eyes get as big as dinner plates.“Griddle, are you wearing a suit?” </p>
<p>Gideon grinned and tugged at the lapels of her jacket proudly. “You like it? I figured since it's our first Christmas together I’d go bougie.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked stunned to say the least. Her eyes drifted to the white shirt Gideon had left open at the collar for maximum hotness points. “You look good. Very good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Really?” She asked coyly, leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>“You know you do. Now help me, I have more things in the car.” Harrow grumbled, handing Gideon the bag.</p>
<p>“Oooooo I’m not the only one who went all out then. Whatcha get me?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see tomorrow. I have one gift you may open tonight though.” She said primly. </p>
<p>“Is it you? Please tell me it's you.” Gideon asked while she pulled her into an embrace, her chin resting on Harrow's head. </p>
<p>“I don't count. Now help me I’m freezing.” She said, rubbing her bare legs together. Gideon looked down with interest at the tall fuzzy heels her girlfriend was sporting.</p>
<p>“Hey… I thought you looked taller.” </p>
<p>“It's for the outfit. Which you can only see when you let go and help me bring some things in.” Harrow commanded.</p>
<p>That got her to move. “Ma’am yes ma’am.” Gideon saluted, running to the car. She heard Harrow’s amused little scoff behind her and couldn't help smiling. </p>
<p>By ‘more things’ Harrow must have meant an entire Target’s worth of stuff. And she had the nerve to call Palamedes extra. But Gideon had happily maneuvered everything inside at her direction. </p>
<p>“Griddle this is- So much.” Harrow gasped out as she put a couple boxes down at the entryway. Plan ‘Impress Harrowhark Nonagesimus with mad Christmas Skillz’ was going quite well judging by the amazed look she gave the tree.</p>
<p>“Told you, bougie. May I take your coat?” Gideon asked, bowing with a flourish for extra dramatic effect. Harrow rolled her eyes but complied, slowly unbuttoning her coat. She slid her hands up her girlfriends shoulders and slipped the coat off, relishing the silky glide that revealed gorgeous streaks of skin.</p>
<p>“Not bad Nonagesimus. Not bad at all.” She murmured, making a slow turn around Harrow to fully take in the sight. It was surprisingly festive (yet still goth, of course), lined with fluffy fur indicative of Santa's suit. But best of all it was short and low-cut, perfectly designed to make Gideon roll on the ground and beg. </p>
<p>“I thought you’d like it.” Harrow said, catching Gideon around the waist and leaning up for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Oh man, it's not as much fun when you don't have to fight to reach me.” Gideon joked as their lips brushed.</p>
<p>“You’re very lucky I find you attractive.”</p>
<p>“Don’t I know it.”</p>
<p>Gideon realized then the metric fuck ton of mistletoe she’d put in her house was largely unnecessary. There was no way in hell they were gonna be able to keep their lips to themselves tonight. She melted at the brush of Harrow’s tongue and felt herself get pushed against the closet door. A hand had found its way in between them and brushed up the buttons of her shirt dangerously.</p>
<p>“Woah there, jumping right to the good stuff are we? You haven't even had my delicious dinner yet.” Gideon said with a laugh, voice low and winded.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying hello Griddle, don't get so full of yourself.” Harrow then had the damned nerve to walk away, hips swaying in obvious invitation as she made her way to the living room. </p>
<p>“Now you’re just being mean.” Gideon called out to her as she bent over to pick up the abandoned presents. </p>
<p>“Did you do all this by yourself?” Harrow asked, taking the boxes from Gideon’s hand and nestling them under the tree. “There's hardly any room.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Gideon said, snuggling into the crook of Harrow’s neck. </p>
<p>“Mhm. Where should I put your stocking?”</p>
<p>“Fireplace mantel, there's a little hangy thingy there.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked at her blankly then sighed. “I’ll figure it out. Go run off somewhere, I have to stuff it.”</p>
<p>“That's what-”</p>
<p>“Finish that sentence and you’ll never see me naked again.”</p>
<p>Gideon pouted at the injustice and wandered over to the kitchen, poking absentmindedly at the meal left to cool on the stove top. The smell was heaven. She’d flagged down  Abigail for her recipe box and formulated the perfect Harrow meal. Her awful goblin of a girlfriend was one of the pickiest eaters on the goddamned planet. But she liked most of what Abigail made whenever they had dinner with the Pent-Quinns. So, using the recipes as her lodestone, she compiled a little list of what Harrow was most and least likely to finish.</p>
<p>Nothing spicy (because she's a demon with no taste buds), very little meat, lots of starch and salt. So much salt. From there Gideon extrapolated the most Christmas-y menu she could. Roasted veggies, mashed potatoes, warm cornbread fresh out of the oven and stuffed mushrooms. It turned out real good and her mouth was watering just looking at it. </p>
<p>“You can come out now.” Harrow called from the living room. Gideon tore herself away from the food before she could start shoveling it in her face by the handful. She walked in on Harrow on the couch, unbuckling one of her heels, sliding it off with a clatter on the hardwood floors. Intrigued, she moved to sit in front of her and grabbed the other foot.</p>
<p>“Aw, no more fuzzy shoes?” Gideon asked with a grin, one hand gripping her calf while the other found the strap. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not. Just getting from the driveway to the door was a struggle in equilibrium. Considering your love of bowling me over this is a practical safety measure.” Harrow said, sighing with relief when she pulled the offending heel off. The sound set a steady, warm rush in Gideon’s belly and she laid her head on her girlfriend's lap. Without missing a beat Harrow started carding her hands through the bright red hair.</p>
<p>“Hey Harrow, wanna take a peek at your present?” Gideon asked, blissed out of her brain as long fingers massaged her scalp.</p>
<p>“What happened to waiting until after dinner?” She asked, voice dreamy and soft. </p>
<p>“I mean I can wait for mine. But yours might not wanna.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked down at her quizzically. Gideon pushed herself up and held out a hand. Harrow grabbed it and let herself be pulled along up the stairs, right to the bedroom door. Gideon put a finger up to her lips and slowly turned the knob.</p>
<p>They crept into the room soundlessly, Gideon closing the door behind them. Harrow raised an eyebrow until a little tufted of orange came mewling out of the bathroom. “Griddle? Did you…?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Gideon said with a cheeky grin, bending over to pick up the tabby by the scruff. She pressed the little fuzz ball into her girlfriends arms, and she held the kitten like her life depended on it.</p>
<p>“What's his name?” She whispered, eyes not leaving the wriggling brat. </p>
<p>Gideon brushed her lips to her girlfriend's forehead. “Anything you want. Though you might wanna hold off on naming him until I find the other one.” </p>
<p>“Another one?” Harrow asked, tilting her head up to look at Gideon. </p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s real cute. And bossy. You two have a lot in common already.” With that, the drama queen presented herself from underneath the bed, head rubbing on Gideons ankle. She scooped the kitten up into her arms in a cacophony of indignant meows. Harrow looked dazed as she stared at the cat and Gideon moved to turn on the lights, gently pushing Harrow to sit on the bed.</p>
<p>“Too much too fast?” Gideon asked, rubbing Harrow’s back with her free hand.</p>
<p>“No! No not at all. I just… I’ve never had anyone do anything like this for me before. I’m not quite sure what to say.”</p>
<p>“Well I’ll tell you the wrong thing is ‘Gideon I hate these two and will now cook them in your oven’.</p>
<p>Harrow's hands reflexively tightened on the orange kitten laying happily against her chest. “Don't you dare Griddle.”</p>
<p>She laughed and nudged the black kitten to sit on Harrow’s lap. She curled up instantly, rubbing her little face all over Harrow’s nice new outfit. “Wouldn't dream of it. My friend Dulcinea’s uncle recently had an unexpected litter of kittens. This one reminded me so much of you I knew she belonged right here. This little guy,” She said, pointing to the orange cat. “Was a package deal. Can’t have one without the other.”</p>
<p>“So you figured you’d try out pet ownership?” Harrow asked, expression softening. </p>
<p>“With you yeah. These babies are ours to name and raise. If that's, you know, not too much.”</p>
<p>“It's not. It's… it's really good Griddle.” Harrow sniffled.</p>
<p>“Oh no. No no no. Don’t you start crying or I’ll cry too.”</p>
<p>“I’m not crying!” Harrow snapped, making the little black cat jump up. “Oh I’m sorry lovely.” She whispered, petting the little head.</p>
<p>“You were. Just a teeny bit. It's okay, kittens are known to make people emotionally compromised.” Gideon joked, dragging her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Careful!” Harrow gasped, balancing the kittens on her chest.</p>
<p>“Oh hey they like it there too.” She earned a glare for that observation. Grinning, she gently pulled Harrow and company into her arms.</p>
<p>“This okay?” She asked, head tilted down to look at the cats, who were now taking turns grooming each other.</p>
<p>“Very. Gideon?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh?”</p>
<p>“Are kittens always so well behaved?”</p>
<p>“Dunno. Maybe? Or we got pretty lucky. They haven't been like… scratching at furniture or anything.”</p>
<p>“How long have they been here?”</p>
<p>“Just for today and yesterday. Got ‘em in the nick of time. Get it? Nick? Like Saint Nick?”</p>
<p>Harrow groaned. “All cat based good will is gone. No more.”</p>
<p>“No! That was so good!”</p>
<p>“It absolutely was not!”</p>
<p>“Hey you don't outvote me anymore, what say you cats? Was mama's pun good?” Gideon cooed, rubbing the little orange kittens cheek with her fingers.</p>
<p>“You are awful.” Harrow said, sliding out of her grasp.</p>
<p>“Noooo don’t go! Don't make our kittens grow up in a broken home.” She whined. She stretched out her arms to tug Harrow back but she skirted out of her reach. </p>
<p>“Such theatrics. We don't even live together.” She said, walking towards the door, kittens in tow.</p>
<p>“Which I guess brings me to part two of my present.” Gideon said as she followed Harrow.</p>
<p>She paused in her step. “Are you asking me to move in?”</p>
<p>Okay Gideon, she thought to herself. Breathe. It's no big deal. It’ll just crush your heart into a thousand tiny pieces if she says no. NBD. “Yeah I am. Maybe not right now, you’ve still got a lease and everything, I get that. But I want you to let me make my case.”</p>
<p>Harrow leaned back against the door, arms full of squirming little cats. “Go on.”</p>
<p>Gideon rubbed the back of her neck, trying desperately to remember her talking points over the sound of her heart blasting out her eardrums. “Number one, my place is objectively super awesome.”</p>
<p>Harrow tilted her head and the orange kitten in her arms tried to mirror it, only to tip himself over into his sister's personal space. “Debatable. You still haven't brought those goats around to clean up the yard.”</p>
<p>“Counterpoint, I bring the over goats immediately if you say yes.”</p>
<p>“Tempting. What else?”</p>
<p>“Well…” She shifted a little closer to her girlfriend. “Think of all the jars I could open for you. Your weak little wrists would be in heaven.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” </p>
<p>“And things on high shelves? Forget about it.”</p>
<p>“You’re making a sound argument. But I feel it's missing some key points.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Gideon asked, pressing her hips against her girlfriend, careful of the kittens burrowing into her chest. “Like… how I want you here forever? How I love you an absolutely stupid amount?”</p>
<p>Harrow inhaled sharply at that. Gideon kept going. “I get insanely depressed when you have a busy work week because you don't stay over. Depressed Gideons are just pathetic to watch you know? Aiglamene says she wants to puke when I get mopey. You’d practically be doing a public service if you moved in.”</p>
<p>Harrow set down the kittens, who mewled in protest at their feet. “There are still other practical matters to consider.” She said, burying her face in Gideon’s chest.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. My mortgage is pretty cheap, you know. Split in two it’d be more affordable than your place. Even with utilities.”</p>
<p>“The drives longer.”</p>
<p>Gideon traced up her back, playing with the fuzzy bits of her sweater. “You get more time to listen to those creepy horror stories then.”</p>
<p>“They’re called true crime podcasts Griddle.”</p>
<p>“And creepy as hell, don't lie.”</p>
<p>Harrow huffed, propping her head up to look at Gideon. “Were the kittens part of the deal? Something to make it harder for me to stay away?”</p>
<p>Gideon's hands slid down to her waist, grasping the slice of exposed skin. Harrow shivered and cuddled closer. “Sort of yeah. I know you’ve wanted a cat for a minute so I figured, hey let's do this right. Am I doing okay so far?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes you are.” Their lips met again like magnets. Harrow was so soft Gideon could have wept. Her legs fell open and she slid her knee in between, Harrow’s back flush to the door. Her hand curled on the back of Gideon's jacket, itching for more leverage as she grinded down on her thigh. A chorus of angry little meows interjected loudly from the ground.</p>
<p>“Never mind, lets send them back.” Gideon groaned into Harrow’s neck.</p>
<p>She felt her huff with laughter. “We should probably eat dinner first anyway. The cats too.”</p>
<p>“This is cliterference and they know it. Little demons.”</p>
<p>Harrow swatted her away and bent over to pick up the cats. “Don't be crass. Now show me where you have their bowls hidden.”</p>
<p>“Hey you still didn't answer my question.” Gideon pointed out as she opened the bedroom door. </p>
<p>“I know. Give me a minute okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded, taking one kitten from Harrow’s arms and lacing her fingers in their stray hands. “Gotcha.”</p>
<p>They made their way downstairs, carefully balancing one cat each as Gideon led them to the tiny little room on the first floor. </p>
<p>“Well.” Harrow breathed out. “You certainly made use of the space.” Indeed she had. Where there used to be stacks of old comics, broken computer parts, and general clutter was now a kitty playground. She bought everything on Pro’s list and then some, with the help of Dulcinea and Cam. Shoved in the corner of the tiny room was a huge black cat tower, two little water fountains, and about sixty thousand toys.</p>
<p>“I knew it was the one place you wouldn't look.”</p>
<p>“Because normally it's filled with junk! Where’d you put everything?”</p>
<p>Gideon set the black kitten down on the cat tree and she promptly disappeared. Huh. Maybe she should have thought the color through a little more. “Be proud, I actually donated most of it.”</p>
<p>Harrow's eyebrows went straight to her hairline. “Really?”</p>
<p>Gideon hip checked her girlfriend. “Yes really. Had to get the place nice and clean for the cats. And you, if you want.” </p>
<p>Harrow took a deep breath, then sat the orange cat down on the ground next to the toys, where he got to work destroying a bright yellow stuffed mouse. “Come with me.” She demanded in her squeaky, nervous voice. Gideon obeyed, taking her hand.</p>
<p>She dragged her to the tree and took the flat, square gift from the top of one pile. She motioned for Gideon to sit down and placed the package in her lap.</p>
<p>“Is this mine?” Gideon asked.</p>
<p>“No, I thought it might be fun to give you a wrapped parcel and watch the light in your eyes die when I take it away. Yes it's yours.” Harrow said sardonically.</p>
<p>“Wow Nonagesimus, that’s cold. I can open it now?”</p>
<p>Harrow nodded and without further ado Gideon ripped into the gift. “Oh my god- is that my two-hander?”</p>
<p>“I spent two weeks painting this and the first thing you notice is the dumb sword. Why am I not surprised.”</p>
<p>Gideon was grinning so hard her jaw hurt. “Shut up. You put my ‘dumb sword’ into your painting. You like me so much.” She said, nuzzling her cheek into Harrow’s hair.</p>
<p>“There's more to it than the sword Griddle!”</p>
<p>“I know I know, give my dumb gooey brain a minute to process everything. That's… is this based on the cabin?”</p>
<p>Harrow shifted nervously in her seat. “I was planning on making it a still-life originally. Of the way it looked when we were snowed in.”</p>
<p>“Boy it sure doesn't look like that now. Unless I missed all the ghosts chillin out here.”</p>
<p>Harrow shoved her. “It was a suggestion from Pent. She thought I should paint something you’d enjoy and I thought this would be nice. But it was left wanting for something else.”</p>
<p>“Demons? Gobldy-gooks? Spooksters?” Gideon joked, running her fingers lightly up the canvas. The black kitten wormed her way under Harrow’s arm, meowing loud enough to break the sound barrier. “Jeez okay brat, welcome back.”</p>
<p>Harrow took her delicately onto her lap and the cat immediately started purring. “She likes to be held.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone else I know.”</p>
<p>Harrow rolled her eyes. “The point I was trying to make is a couple people told me the house needed more of… me I suppose. So I got a bit creative with it.”</p>
<p>“Mhm. Break it down for me then.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to make something that made you happy. Something that reminded you of a happy memory, and of home.” Harrow was pointedly not looking at her, instead fussing over the tiny black head laying on her lap. “And Chatur said something about you liking me, and that you would like it if I got strange.” </p>
<p>“She’s right you know. This painting is gonna scare the shit out of me when I go to take a piss in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Harrow chewed her bottom lip. “And that's a good thing?”</p>
<p>“Hell yes it is, why else would I be dating you if I didn't like spooky shit? Have you not seen the skull you tattooed onto me?”</p>
<p>“Good… That's very good.” Harrow breathed out.</p>
<p>“Y’know, not to be a pushy asshole but I can’t help but notice a theme here. You know, my cabin, your taste. Just some food for thought.” Gideon said, poking her side.</p>
<p>“I am getting to it, Griddle.” Harrow growled. It was admittedly kind of a turn on.</p>
<p>“Okay okay. I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“The point, or the theme as you so succinctly put it, when I was painting was I was thinking about your home becoming mine. And I was planning on asking you if I could move in tonight until you rudely asked first!” Harrow bit out.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. You’re mad that I asked before you could?” Gideon couldn't help it. She nearly keeled over laughing.</p>
<p>“Shut up! It isn't funny! I had a whole speech planned!”</p>
<p>“You had a speech?!” Gideon fell off the couch in a fit of giggles, startling the ever loving hell out of the cat who ran back to find her brother. Harrow made all kinds of indigent noises above her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to do this properly!”</p>
<p>Gideon laughed so hard she was practically sweating through her blazer. She stripped the damn thing off, still biting back laughs. “Babe, this is so extra of you.”</p>
<p>Harrow glowered at her. “You literally got us pets this year! Actual living breathing animals! I am not the extravagant one here!”</p>
<p>Gideon did the only practical thing one can do in this situation and sat on her girlfriends lap. “Aw honey, you didn't have to do all this. Though I can't say I’m mad about it. I’ve got myself two Harrowhark Nonagesimus originals now.”</p>
<p>Harrow leaned back against the couch in a show of exhaustion. “I’m glad you like it then.”</p>
<p>“It's all you baby girl.” Gideon said with a kiss to her forehead. “We are both way too good at Christmas. The others can't compete.”</p>
<p>Harrow let out a muffled little laugh at that. “We are aren't we?”</p>
<p>“Damn straight. And don't pretend the idea of winning one over on every other couple we know doesn't make your toes curl, I know you too well.”</p>
<p>“Well the idea doesn't not appeal to me.” She mused, leaning up to meet Gideon’s lips. </p>
<p>“Evil little tyrant.” Gideon gasped against her mouth.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>The kiss was slow and practiced, building steadily to an unshakable rhythm. Harrow pushed lightly against her shoulder and Gideon stood, dragging her up with her, not breaking the kiss for a second. Harrow laced her arms around her head and Gideon took the cue to lift her up so her legs could mirror the position. </p>
<p>“Good girl.” Harrow whispered against her lips.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Gideon panted out, walking the two of them to the staircase.</p>
<p>“No! Bad Griddle. We still have dinner to eat and cats to feed.”</p>
<p>“The cats can have the dinner!” Gideon whined, arms tightening under Harrow’s ass.</p>
<p>“Not happening. You worked hard, we’re not wasting it.” </p>
<p>“As the person who made the meal? I’m so okay with wasting it.”</p>
<p>Harrow tugged on her hair. “I’m not. To the kitchen.” She directed. The little black cat chimed in with a loud little squeal. “See? Overruled.”</p>
<p>“Fiiiiiiiine. Come on you assholes.” Gideon grumbled, taking the opportunity to grope Harrow on her way to the kitchen, two yowling kittens in tow.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>“Y’know we still haven't named the cats yet. They’re gonna have a complex.” Gideon said after dinner while they lounged on the floor. The kittens were chasing after the ribbon Harrow had plucked off of one still-wrapped gift, tripping over each other like total morons.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of that. I want something classical. Something charming and timeless.”</p>
<p>“I know I called them our babies but it's not like you’ve gotta get them baptized or anything.”</p>
<p>Harrow gave her a half-hearted glare. “If you’re going to do something Griddle, you have to do it properly. What about something planetary? Like Solstice and Equinox?”</p>
<p>Gideon scrunched up her nose. “Nah, needs to have nickname-ability.”</p>
<p>“Something simple then. Ice and Fire?”</p>
<p>“Waaaay too simple.”</p>
<p>Harrow flopped down next to her. “Apollo and Artemis?”</p>
<p>“Oh see that's not too bad. But it's missing something I think.” Gideon curled herself around Harrow and watched as the little cats wrestled each other.</p>
<p>“I’d like to name them something themed if possible. Maybe Orpheus and Eurydice?” </p>
<p>“Orpheus and Eurydice huh?” Gideon said, testing the names on her tongue. “... Orph and Yuri make cute cat names. Yeah. I like that!”</p>
<p>“Me too. It fits them. Orpheus will be the orange kitten and Eurydice will be the black.”</p>
<p>“You hear that little rats? You’ve officially been christened.” Gideon said, standing up and lifting Eurydice high above her head.</p>
<p>“Griddle put her down! What are you doing?!” </p>
<p>“The Lion King thing! Everything the shitty fluorescents touch is our kingdom!”</p>
<p>Harrow gathered Orpheus in her arms protectively. “You’re going to scare her!”</p>
<p>“Chill Nonagesimus, look Yuri isn't even breaking a sweat.” She said, lowering the black cat to Harrow’s eye level.</p>
<p>“Poor thing. I’m sorry one of your mothers is an impulsive idiot.” Harrow murmured to the kitten, scratching under her chin. The cat meowed in agreement.</p>
<p>“Mean. Already ganging up on me.” </p>
<p>“You make it too easy.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Hold on. Take Yuri, I need my phone ASAP.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Harrow asked, shuffling both cats back into her arms.</p>
<p>“Cause I need a picture of this.” She said, rushing up the stairs to find wherever she abandoned her phone. </p>
<p>“Why?!” Harrow asked again, a bit more panicked. </p>
<p>“Cause you’re cute? Cause the cats are cute? Cause I love the fuck out of all three of you?” She called down the stairs.</p>
<p>“I don’t- I really don't photograph well! You know this!” </p>
<p>“Liar!”</p>
<p>“I don’t! I cannot smile properly to save my life!”</p>
<p>Finally Gideon found her phone under one of her pillows. She ran back down the stairs in a huff, probably scaring the cats half to death. “That's a total lie, you smile around me all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harrow scowled. “That’s different and you know it.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Gideon grinned, giving Harrow a big fat smooch. “Now smile bitch.” She said, holding the camera in front of them. Harrow looked a little dear in the headlights, the two kittens in her arms bapping at each other playfully. But she still did a little lift of the lips, for her.</p>
<p>“There, that wasn't too bad was it?”</p>
<p>“It was torture.” Harrow said darkly.</p>
<p>“More lies. Come on, look at the photo. We make Christmas look real good.” They really did. Harrow might have been glowering ever so slightly, but the woman didn't wear fourteen pounds of makeup a day for nothing. She glowed in the low light, eyes dark and gorgeous. Gideon slipped her a kiss on the cheek and took the cats from her hands. “Let's open some presents.”</p>
<p>“Aren't we supposed to wait for Christmas morning?” Harrow asked, following Gideon to the tree. </p>
<p>“Eh rules are overrated. Sides we already gave each other the best gifts. The rest is all icing.” She said, plopping down on the floor. </p>
<p>Harrow rubbed her temple, but complied, smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt as she sat down. Gideon shoved a present in her lap. “This one first okay?”</p>
<p>“Why are you the excited one? I’m getting the gift.” Harrow said dryly, carefully prying the tape off the edges of the gift. Gideon rocked restlessly beside her.</p>
<p>“What, are you trying to reuse the stuff? Rip it open!” </p>
<p>“Some things require a delicate touch, Griddle. Now let me…” Harrow’s eyes widened as she picked up the object in the box. “How many more such objects can I expect in this pile?” She asked, waving the phallic object in front of her. Orpheus, the idiot, tried to paw at it.</p>
<p>Gideon snickered and tugged the kitty into her lap. “Uh… maybe sixty to seventy percent?”</p>
<p>Harrow sighed and tossed her a box from the middle of the pile. “Your stupid brain infected me.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” She said, viciously tearing at the carefully wrapped paper. “Ha! Shut up you little pervert, you’re just as bad as me.”</p>
<p>Harrow pointedly ignored her, picking at the wrapping paper she’d removed earlier. Well that wouldn't do. Gideon pulled her forward, forcing her to fall gracelessly into her lap, the kitten narrowly skirting underneath her arm. “Uh uh uh! You don't get to play shy like you didn't just get us a strap-on. Come on, come to daddy, tell her what you’d like.”</p>
<p>Harrow blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and sat up, straddling Gideon’s thighs. “I am absolutely, positively, never in my life going to call you that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Call me Santa then. Tell me what a naughty girl you’ve been this year.” She purred against Harrow’s exposed neck. She was already gorgeously flushed and Gideon had barely gotten started.</p>
<p>“This- This is cheating.” She gasped out, hands clawing at the back of her head. Gideon kissed up to her pulse point and sucked the thin skin noisily. </p>
<p>She pulled away with a satisfying ‘pop’. “Yup. Whatcha gonna do about it.”</p>
<p>Harrow's eyes burned like hot coals. With all her body weight she shoved Gideon to the ground and sat on her chest. Oh she was in one of those moods. Nice. “I’m not going to do anything. You are going to lay down and take me. Doesn't that sound nice Griddle?”</p>
<p>It really, really, really did. She audibly gulped as Harrow rucked up her skirt and slid her knees onto the hardwood floors, bracketing Gideon’s head. “Best Christmas present ever.” She stuttered out.</p>
<p>“It even comes unwrapped already.” Harrow smirked. Gideon felt her mouth water at the sight of the dripping wet cunt, un-obscured by fabric. She hadn't been wearing underwear all night and she’d had no idea. </p>
<p>“You’re so evil.” Gideon whimpered, and before Harrow could retort, grabbed her by the back of the thighs and pulled her right onto her lips.</p>
<p>First contact of her tongue had Harrow shuddering above her. She’d very considerately held her skirt up so as to not suffocate the poor ginger currently going to town on her clit, but she was not going to be able to keep that up forever. Gideon heard a zip above her and felt Harrow shuck the skirt off. It gave an uninterrupted view of her body and Gideon hummed in gratitude.</p>
<p>“Fuck you’re good.” Harrow panted out, hands fighting with her top. When she finally managed to pull it off Gideon ran a hand up her stomach, gripping hard on her waist. She traced the very tip of her tongue slowly around the swollen clit in a lazy circle. Harrow’s cunt was soaking wet and Gideon would happily drown in it if asked.</p>
<p>The woman above her grinded restlessly on her face and Gideon grinned against the slick skin. She let her tongue curl into the folds, digging into the sweet spot that had Harrow wailing to the ceiling. She loved her like this, domineering and crass but also somehow compliant. She moved her hands to her hips and pressed her down harder, tasting the whole of Harrow.</p>
<p>Hands gripped her hair as she and Harrow moved against her mouth. She was aching for touch, but would rather die than pull a hand away from her now. She could feel the tell-tale tremors against her tongue as Harrow got closer and moved back to her clit. “Gideon- Gideon!” Harrow near-shouted above her.</p>
<p>In a fit of utter adoration Gideon moved one hand off her hip and onto the fingers gripping her scalp. She heard Harrow let out a little gasp. “You heavenly idiot.” She whimpered, lacing their fingers together. Gideon practically purred at the acknowledgement and set her tongue flat to the little nerve bundle.</p>
<p>Harrow’s hand grasped hers tightly as she rode her face, bucking wildly without a care. Gideon wanted to fuse them together like this. Only Harrow-and-Gideon, Gideon-and-Harrow until the heat death of the universe. She’d never tire of her. Biting, mean, cosmically smart and way too good for her. She just prayed Harrow would never figure that last part out.</p>
<p>She let out one last long moan to the sky and Gideon felt the quake of her thighs as she came, soft as a thunderstorm. Gently she pushed Harrow to sit back on her stomach and smiled with enormous satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Did I do good?” She asked with the self assurance of someone who already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Shut up. I cannot process thought for at least another minute.” Harrow mumbled, head tucked into her neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm that's nice. Good job me.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked at her with hazy eyes, blown to bits from Gideon’s hard work. She kissed her way to her jaw and grazed the now-sticky flesh with her tongue. Gideon sighed at the ministrations and let her head fall back as Harrow made her rounds. Finally she deigned to grace her girlfriend with her voice.</p>
<p>“That was an exceptional performance, beloved. Well done.” She whispered into her ear. Gideon shuddered at the praise.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Think I earned a reward?” That got Harrow's attention. She pulled back and looked at Gideon, her head tilted in contemplation.</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Strap? Please? I’ve been such a good girl!” Gideon begged, pointing in the general vicinity of where they abandoned their new toy. </p>
<p>Harrow bit her lip, the flush that had receded post-coital had come back fast and hot. “I’m happy to but- we’ve never… At least I haven't...”</p>
<p>Gideon took her face into her hands. “Babe I will literally ride you if that's what it takes. I just want you more than I want air right now.”</p>
<p>Before Harrow could respond there was a muffled trill coming from somewhere under the tree. Gideon sighed. “Damned cats, ruining the moment.”</p>
<p>Harrow laughed and ran a hand through her ginger hair. “Let's go upstairs. God knows what the floor has done to your back. Then when we’re nice and comfortable we can figure this out. Deal?” </p>
<p>Gideon was up before she could finish her sentence. “Deal.” She said, hauling Harrow up with her.</p>
<p>“Wait you buffoon.” She said, bending over to pick up the abandoned box. Eurydice had curled up on top of it, napping away carelessly. “Cats in their room. Then I fuck your lights out. Okay?” </p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Gideon responded, voice breaking like a twelve year old. Harrow smiled slyly and picked up the kittens, along with the thus far untouched strap-on, still wrapped in plastic. She watched helplessly as her girlfriend strode buck naked to the little side room, locking the cats up tight for the night. </p>
<p>“Our room next?” She asked idly and Gideon had no choice but to sweep her up into her arms and kiss her. Harrow broke into a fit of laughter against her mouth. </p>
<p>“What?” She asked.</p>
<p>“If that was your reaction when I called it ‘our room’ I cannot wait to see your face when I start moving boxes in here.” </p>
<p>Gideon tossed her over her shoulder and ran up the stairs, feeling Harrow giggling all the way up. She felt a hand groping her ass and nearly forgot how to open a door. She thumped her head against the cheap plywood as Harrow’s long fingers squeezed her, snickering all the while at her reaction. </p>
<p>Finally she pushed through the threshold and dumped Harrow onto the bed, still laughing just a little bit as she opened the little box of wonders. Gideon wrestled her remaining clothes off, immediately wishing she’d done what Harrow had and not worn underwear. </p>
<p>After an embarrassingly long time Gideon tore off her boxers and looked at Harrow. It looked like she was assembling a dick shaped transformer on their bed. “What in the hell is all that?” She asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>Harrow choked on a laugh and held up the completed picture by the harness. “There's an extra cushion attachment. It's for simultaneous comfort and stimulation. I thought you’d like it.” She said shyly. Gideon needed to kiss her right now or she would explode into a billion bits and pieces. So she did, earning a nice surprised gasp from her lady love.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna get more use of it now than I am.” Gideon murmured against her lips.</p>
<p>“Originally I thought you’d be doing this to me.”</p>
<p>“Aw babe I took your tattoo parlor v-card and now I’m taking your strap v-card? You’re so kind.” Harrow thwacked her on the head for that, but it was worth it.</p>
<p>“How do you want this?” She asked, propping herself up to slide on the harness. </p>
<p>“You on me, old school. We can go from there. I just wanna feel as much of you as possible.” Gideon said with a ridiculously sappy grin. </p>
<p>Harrow smiled and kissed her forehead with unyielding tenderness. Then, gentle as she could be, laid Gideon down flat on the bed. She spread her legs open and watched her girlfriends long spindly fingers trace down the drenched folds of her cunt. Harrow bit her lip as she slid a digit inside and Gideon nearly sobbed with relief.</p>
<p>“More please.” She panted, hand grasping at her sheets already.</p>
<p>Harrow did as she asked, spreading her wide with the new digit, free hand holding one of her thighs open. She had a serenity to her face that she always seemed to get when she was the one leading. It set Gideon's insides ablaze, head full of possibilities. Harrow looked at her, black eyes locking with gold, asking for permission. She nodded her head so fast it was a miracle her neck didn't shatter. Her brilliant girlfriend had the foresight to remember that lube existed and before Gideon could complain about having to wait, lathered the cock up in warm, sticky oil.</p>
<p>Harrow lined up their hips and sunk slowly. Gideon let out a long moan, filled with longing and relief in equal measure. The stretch was perfect and Harrow paced it out just right, had it just so that when she finally sank in fully Gideon would be writhing with ecstasy. She gasped and pulled her down for a kiss as their hips met in the first agonizingly shallow thrust. Harrow's breath tasted sweet in her mouth and she could feel her trembling with desire.</p>
<p>“Gideon…” She whimpered. She wrapped her arms around her tight, so that no part of them could not touch. Harrow was so small above her, yet had all the power. It was everything she could ever want. As she got more comfortable, Harrow picked up the pace significantly. They moved together like they always had, perfectly in sync.</p>
<p>There was a shake to Harrow’s arms she could just barely see out of her peripheral vision. Gideon almost wanted to laugh. She’d told her she needed to work out more, now she had a perfect example of why. ‘See Harrow, this is why we lift, so you don't fall flat trying to give your girlfriend the strap’. Though, looking up at her now, her adorable face red and sweating, twisted up in concentration, she couldn't muster up a single giggle. All she could do was stare in awe at her loving, perfect girl as her brains got fucked out of the stratosphere.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She said. Harrow kissed her again for that, or at least tried to. They were both so breathless it was more like a lackluster tongue slap. It was painfully erotic to Gideon's sex-addled mind and she moved her hands down from Harrow’s neck to her hips, pressing her closer with every thrust. </p>
<p>She gritted her teeth as she felt the build up like a slap, hard and fast. Harrow noticed and dragged one hand from the side of her head to Gideon’s clit, rubbing the little nub hard and fast. It felt like way, way too much and she would rather die than have it stop. “Fuck, oh fuck, oh god Harrow..!” She felt her nerves dance and shatter, her body fell back to the bed as useless and malleable as play-dough. </p>
<p>Harrow had slowed down her rocking as she watched Gideon come, her big eyes wide with fascination. She pulled herself to sit up. </p>
<p>“Wait.” Gideon said breathlessly. “Can you come like this? Rocking against that clit-decimator 9000?”</p>
<p>Harrow snorted. “I can but won’t you…?”</p>
<p>Gideon crossed her arms behind her head, which would have been far more cool looking if they didn't flop like a damn muppet. “Please, like one tiny orgasm is gonna make me all weak in the knees. Keep going Nonagesimus, I can be here all night.”</p>
<p>Harrow’s eyes flashed at that. “We’ll have to test that one day.” </p>
<p>Gideon grinned back at her. Harrow sat up straight, legs splayed out and straddling her thighs, hands pressing down on her stomach. She flexed a little, just to watch Harrow give a little jolt of pleasure at the sight. Slowly, she started to grind again, the contact a welcome relief to her jellied insides.</p>
<p>Harrow must have been left on the edge when she came. Her mouth fell open at the first sign of fresh titillation, head tilting back as she groaned to the ceiling. Gideon pushed herself up to kiss her, wincing a bit at the new angle. Harrow must have liked it though. The contact had her let out a cry so loud Gideon thought she’d sprained something. But her hips kept moving, more frantic by the second.</p>
<p>Gideon pulled her close, Harrow’s head nestled into her shoulder. She kissed fretfully at her neck and Harrow let out one last quiet ‘Griddle’ as she came hard. Gideon held her through it the entire way, falling back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Good?” She asked once Harrow had a minute to breathe.</p>
<p>“So good. You?”</p>
<p>Gideon kisses her sweaty forehead. “The best. It's always the best with you.”</p>
<p>Harrow chuckles weakly and extracts herself from Gideon’s arms. “Get ready…” </p>
<p>Gideon sucked in a breath as Harrow pulled out, the dumb dildo bobbing up and slapping her stomach. “Good game.”</p>
<p>Harrow unbuckled the harness and threw it somewhere in the direction of the bathroom. “That was eventful.” </p>
<p>“You think? Can’t wait for my turn. I’ll rock your world baby.” She winked, watching her girlfriend fall into a heap on top of her.</p>
<p>“My arms…” Harrow moaned, poking at the soft tissue of what she so rudely called her biceps. “And do not start with me.” She glared before Gideon could open her mouth.</p>
<p>“What? Me? Say anything? Nah wouldn't dream of it.” </p>
<p>Harrow curled up on her side, kissing the skull she’d put there herself. “... I just realized we fucked in front of the cats.”</p>
<p>Gideon looked down at her. “No we didn't, I saw you close the door.”</p>
<p>“Not now idiot, earlier? In the living room?”</p>
<p>“Ha… whoops. Too late, we’ve traumatized them.”</p>
<p>“Gideon!”</p>
<p>“What? They’re cats! It's not like they’re taking pictures.”</p>
<p>“Not the point! We had them for one day and already messed up.”</p>
<p>“They probably just thought we were playing. They’re babies Harrow! We’ve gotta get their junk snipped soon enough anyway.” </p>
<p>“I cannot believe I just had sex with you.”</p>
<p>“Once again, whoops. Too late to back out now.” </p>
<p>Harrow groaned into her shoulder. “You… God I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Gideon kissed her head. “Ditto. Merry Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Griddle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you a 'paints girlfriend a creepy haunted version of her home as a means to move in' gay or a 'adopts two kittens that match each girlfriends individual aesthetics' gay? </p>
<p>Also don't worry about the kitties! They ate, they've got water and a litter box, they'll be fine chillin out in the little side room. </p>
<p>Universe Notes:</p>
<p>Harrow's Outfit: https://www.dollskill.com/sugar-thrillz-fur-marabou-trim-velvet-mini-skirt-black.html https://www.dollskill.com/azalea-wang-mingle-marabou-platform-heels.html</p>
<p>Gideon's Outfit: https://imgur.com/a/ZhRy0nS</p>
<p>Orpheus and Eurydice (AKA Orph and Yuri): https://imgur.com/a/2mpn8FS</p>
<p>The most excellent strap on accessory in the world (seriously I highly recommend): https://bananapantslife.com/products/bumpher </p>
<p>YAY!!! I'm so glad I finished this one in time. It took some non-stop writing and editing but it was so worth it. Thank you to everyone who has been so encouraging with this series! I cant believe I've written so many words in such a short time! Its all thanks to the wonderful people leaving comments and kudos that have encouraged me to keep up with this fic. I've got one more I'm currently finishing up but I'm always open to new ideas, so please leave a comment if you have a suggestion! Or if you just liked the fic!</p>
<p>If you prefer to contact me via DM my twitter is @moonblastbitch! I mostly just stare longingly at Griddlehark fanart there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>